You Can Be Such A Patronus
by OrangeZest100
Summary: Harry Potter's Patronus has changed.  Now why is that?  Yeah, I know that this summary sucks.


**AN: **I wrote this as one of my many writers' muses that refuse to disappear unless I write it. I know it's cheesy, but I still like it. I own only the plot. Now enjoy!

**You Can Be Such a Patronus**

"That is why a person's Patronus may change," drawled Snape. Hermione sighed. Today had been extremely boring. She couldn't wait to leave Defense Against the Dark Arts class and ambush Ron in a closet. "Seeing as Mr. Potter can produce a Patronus, he should come up and demonstrate for us." Hermione groaned inwardly. Everyone knew Harry could create a Patronus. Snape was merely making him prove it to be cruel. Everyone knew Harry's Patronus was a stag, but as the Boy-Who-Lived stepped to the front of the class and yelled Expecto Patronum, a stag did not appear.

Instead, a much smaller creature appeared. Harry Potter cast the Patronus Charm and conjured a figure Hermione never expected. It was a ferret. Everyone stared in complete shock, including the boy who had conjured it. Hermione stood up slowly. Her eyes still locked on the Patronus, she addressed Harry. "How did your Patronus change?"

"I don't know." He was lying, he had to be lying. Hermione looked at Harry. The boy, completely astounded, had happy tears in his eyes. One slid slowly down his cheek. Before anyone else noticed, he wiped it away and blinked away the rest of the tears. As his Patronus faded, all eyes turned back to him.

"Seeing as Mr. Potter's Patronus has changed, I expect two rolls of parchment on hypothesizes by tomorrow." The class groaned. Harry glared at Snape. To Hermione's surprise, Draco Malfoy was also glaring at Snape. _That's strange_; she thought but brushed it off as she gathered her things.

Hermione watched Harry as she waited for him and Ron. He appeared tired, annoyed, and utterly normal. Hermione sighed and turned to meet Ron's kiss. If she had watched a little longer, Hermione would have solved the problem. As Harry walked toward his best friends, he deliberately brushed his hand against Malfoy's, causing both boys to smile. When Harry reached his friends and realized they still hadn't broken their kiss, he sighed. "See you guys in Potions," he mumbled, knowing that they were not going to use their free period for study.

Harry made his way down to the library. Taking a table with a good view of the room, he started to think up an appropriate lie for Severus' assignment. He was just about to start his essay when someone took the seat opposite him. Upon smelling the mixture of lilacs and pasta starch that had become so familiar, he suppressed a smile. He could not, however, keep the joy from his voice as he addressed the boy. "Hello Malfoy," he said, remembering just in time not to call him Draco. Harry had had a rare moment of nostalgia at this moment. He looked back at the first five of his school years with joy. Would they have been happier if he ha accepted Malfoy's friendship?

"Potter," drawled Malfoy, bringing Harry out of his reverie. "No bodyguards today." Harry knew that Malfoy was talking about Ron and Hermione. Draco had come up with the new nickname last week.

"I'm not their keeper," said Harry with a shrug. He returned his eyes to his papers. _Damn it. What was that lie again?_ Malfoy cleared his throat. Sighing, Harry returned his eyes to Malfoy's face. "What?"

"Am I so uninteresting Potter?" Malfoy smirked. Harry leaned in closer to the boy. He whispered in an undertone: "This isn't exactly keeping a low profile." Malfoy frowned.

"What if I don't want to keep a low profile anymore," whispered Malfoy. Harry blinked as he sat back. Something was bothering Draco. Quickly shoving his work in his bag, Harry got up and started walking out of the library. Draco was slightly put out until he caught Harry's wink. _We're going to our secret spot? Excellent._ Getting up quietly, Draco followed Harry out the door. They didn't speak again until the door of their secret room was closed behind them.

In their first year, this room had held the monstrous dog Fluffy and the trap door that led to the Stone's other defenses. Draco had redecorated. Everything was in their House colors, though there were also blacks and unassuming browns. The floor was covered with a thick carpet in a warm brown. They had conjured a fireplace of black onyx and placed two red armchairs in front of it. Their bed was a massive piece of furniture. The room was huge so they could afford to take up so much space with it. The bed was covered with a green comforter and numerous red, yellow, and silver pillows. There was also a large table with two chairs. Draco and Harry had spelled the place. Only people who didn't with them harm could enter. Weasley couldn't enter considering the fact that he wanted Draco dead. On the other hand, Goyle couldn't enter due to his wish to eat the raven-haired boy's liver. The only people they knew could enter were Luna and Dobby, though Draco was sure that Severus and Longbottem would be able to. Overall, Draco was quite impressed with his work.

Harry had already set his school bag on the table. He turned toward the blonde boy and spoke. "What? What did you mean earlier? What's bugging you?" Draco swallowed and avoided the gaze. Not sure he could voice his uncertainties, Draco changed the subject.

"Your Patronus changed."

"Yes, it did."

"So," said Draco hesitantly, "what does that mean?" Harry was now in front of Malfoy and lifted Draco's face so that he could stare into the boy's grey eyes.

"It means I love you." Draco cracked a shy smile.

"I love you too Harry." Their lips crashed together. Both boys gasped. Every kiss was like the first on the shared in the Astronomy tower a few months ago; all emotion and the sense of touch. Draco's hands automatically clenched the hair above Harry's ears. Harry's hands went to Draco's waist, pulling them together so that they could feel every angle. Every time, it got harder to pull away. Today was no exception, but Draco made an effort. Pulling his lips and his tongue from Harry, Draco met his lover's green eyes. "Do you really want to know what's wrong?"

Harry nodded. "It has something to do with my new Patronus doesn't it?"

"Yes." Draco sighed and led them to sit in the arm chairs. Sighing again, Draco began to tell Harry his trouble. "Crabbe and Goyle are worry about me. Apparently, I disappear to often." He smiled briefly. "Luna and Dobby won't leave me alone. Longbottom keeps shooting me knowing glances and Severus glares at everyone who approaches me. Apparently he only approves of YOU dating me." Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'll tell you how he knows later. It's a long story. Blaise watches me like a hawk. I'm tired of lying Harry."

Harry grabbed Draco's hand. "I'm tired too." Harry pulled Draco into a hug. Malfoy sighed and buried his head in Harry's shoulder. They sat there for several minutes. "We're going to be late for Potions," Harry said eventually. "I'll tell you my plan on the way."

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Harry and Draco kept they're secret. That is, until, their next Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Severus Snape summoned everyone's essays. He frowned. Rifling through the stack of papers, Snape frowned deeper when he reached a certain point. Holding up two scraps of parchment, Snape read the two sentences that were written upon them. Then, he read them again. After reading them a third time, Snape spoke. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, how are these essays." Harry spoke first.

"We were simply telling the truth Professor. We completed the purpose of the assignment."

"I asked for two rolls of parchment. These are clearly not that long."

"I was not aware that you wanted so many details Professor," stated Malfoy with a raised eyebrow. Severus' face turned a bright red. Hermione wondered at this. Only Harry, Draco, and Severus seemed to know what was happening. Hermione frowned and stood up.

"Harry, what's happening?" She was disappointed when Harry only glanced at her.

"Maybe Professor Snape will enlighten us." Hermione was surprised to hear no malice in his voice.

"You really want me to read this out loud Potter?"

"Why not?" Harry stood and walked to the front of the class. He was quickly followed by Draco Malfoy. Hermione had a feeling this was a potential disaster. To tell the truth, only Ron, Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle were still paying attention.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Whose should I read first then?"

"Read his first Professor," said Malfoy. He smiled a smile with a hint of malice. Hermione shivered. This was going to be bad.

"Fine Mr. Malfoy, I'll read Potter's first, then yours. In case anyone forgot, the purpose of the assignment was to figure out why Potter's Patronus changed." Snape cleared his throat. "'My Patronus changed because I love Draco Malfoy.'" The five people who were paying attention gasped causing the other students to pay attention in time for the next sentence. "'Harry Potter's Patronus changed because he's in love with me.'" The rest of the class gasped. "So boys," started Snape. "I don't believe you." Snape smirked. "Prove it."

The boys turned toward each other. Hermione could tell it was true before they even said anything. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter simply stared at each other for thirty seconds. Then, they were kissing. It was better than that first kiss and better than all the others. No more hiding, no more lying, and that made the kiss better, sweeter. When they finally broke apart, there was silence. Then, slowly, everyone in the class started clapping.

**AN:** I actually wrote this a while ago but failed to type it up and post it. Personally, I think my writing has gotten better since then but I hope you still enjoyed it.


End file.
